xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Vlad
Vlad was a Russian on the Heylin side. He first appeared in "The Crystal Glasses" working for Jack Spicer. He later lost the Shen Gong Wu in a showdown with Omi. He appeared again in The Demon Seed working with Jack to get the Heylin Seed. He also made a cameo in Time After Time:Part II and the Judging/Saving/Finding Omi trilogy. History Xiaolin Showdown Season Two Vlad made his appearance to the monks by selling Dojo Kanojo Cho an itching cream for his Shen Gong Wu rash. After that, he directed the monks to the old temple to find the Crystal Glasses they were searching for. After Jack showed up, however, he "accidentally" destroyed Vlad's cart. Jack threw the fight so Vlad himself would gain the monk's trust and was accepted as the new monk who would do all their menial labor. However, once Omi looked through the Glasses to see his future, he used the Reversing Mirror to make Omi think he was evil. Dojo found out about his treachery, but Vlad knocked him out and stuffed him in the Temple's Wood Box. After convincing Omi to go on an honourable road to make up for his evil, Vlad reported back to Jack to confirm the success. Unfortunately for the villains, the heroes found Omi by using the glasses to see the future, and race to the treasure trove of Wu. Jack, Wuya, and Vlad were already there. After it looked like certain defeat for the monks, Vlad let slip their plan to trick Omi, and Omi gets back in the game and challenges Vlad to a Xiaolin Showdown, and beats him with his masterful use of water. After the heroes left with the treasure trove, Vlad apparently quits working with Jack. He appeared again in The Demon Seed, appearing at Jack's lab to propose a temporary alliance to steal the Heylin Seed from the monks, who were entrusted to watch over it. After they stole it, the seed, now named Gigi by Jack, turns Jack and Vlad into plants, and Vlad did not reappear until Judging Omi as part of Jack's Evil Dream Team, alongside with Tubbimura and Katnappé. After Chase unleashed his grand master plan and ruled the earth, Vlad along with the other Dream Team members joined up with him, but he was later shot out of a cannon. Season Three He made his final appearance in Time After Time: Part II, alongside every other villain, for the final battle. Characteristics Despite being comically overweight, he was fast and strong, but also fit the stereotype of a Russian. His accent was thick and the symbol on his hat was the sickle from the flag of the USSR, only missing the hammer (though when the monks entered the old temple, the statues were holding hammers and sickles). After his appearance in the first episode, he seemed more hostile to Jack than any of the other minor villains and introduced the phrase, "Jack'd", as in, when you lose everything to the point of misery, it's called getting Jack'd. Episode Appearances Season Three }} Battle Record Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Heylin Side Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Heylin